Don't worry, Love
by TartanLioness
Summary: Albus and Minerva attend a banquet… and Edward Jones changes their lives…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Worry, Love

Author: TartanLioness

Summary: Albus and Minerva attend a banquet… and Edward Jones changes their lives…

A/N: This is dedicated to Sandra, who helped me a lot! Also thanks for Kaylee, who helped me with the title!

"Do I really have to go?" Albus Dumbledore's voice came from his bedroom.

"Yes, Albus, you really do have to go!" Minerva McGonagall, who was standing in his living room, answered her employer and best friend.

"But I hate these kinds of parties. They're so unbelievably boring!" Albus whined.

"Boring? How can they be boring? It's not as if you lack company. Especially not female company." She said this with a grin, although it hurt to even think about. Albus came out from his bedroom wearing spectacular deep blue robes, with silver embroidery at the hems and cuffs. Minerva smiled at him.

"You look very handsome, Albus."

"Thank you, my dear," he answered. Minerva moved to stand in front of him, then she smoothed down his robes and made sure everything was perfect. With a small smile she stepped away from him and looked up.

"You certainly won't be lacking female company tonight. Oh no, they'll throw themselves at your feet."

"I do not wish for them to come near me! They're all so dull and boring and all they see is 'the greatest wizard of the century if not longer'. One can't even have a decent conversation with them!" Albus almost pouted and Minerva couldn't help but laugh.

"Poor you, Albus. I just thank Merlin I don't have to go."

"You know, I almost wish you did have to go, then I could leave you alone to be attacked by all your suitors."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Minerva chuckled. Albus let out a dramatic gasp.

"By Merlin's beard," he said in a mock shocked voice. "She doesn't know!" Minerva merely raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Min, you can't say you haven't noticed how they look at you?"

"How who looks at me?"

"Every single male in the room, who's over the age of twenty."

"Oh, surely not, Albus, you must be seeing things." Minerva gave him a sceptical look. Albus merely chuckled.

"Oh but they do. However, that does not matter, as you're not obligated to go, like certain others," he grumbled. "And trust me, when they see that I don't have a companion, they'll…" He almost shuddered at the thought.

"Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time, defeater of Grindelwald, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, can't handle a few love-sick women?" she teased.

"Minerva, have you ever seen a herd of Hippogriffs in heat? That's now they behave," he said matter of factly. Minerva doubled over laughing, until tears were streaming out of her eyes. When her laughter subsided she straightened her robes and looked at Albus. He was giving her a nasty look.

"Are you done?"

"I think so," she quipped with shimmering eyes.

"You know what? For that I should force you to go." Minerva glared at him. Then she turned away from him and muttered, "You wouldn't have to force me, just ask me and I would be happy to go with you."

"What was that?" asked the older man gently.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing," she quickly answered. But Albus had quite a good hearing and he was almost absolutely sure he had heard correct.

"Minerva?" Minerva faced him again. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the banquet?" Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Are you going to leave me alone and defenceless against 'all my male admirers'?" Albus chuckled.

"No, my dear, I'm not. We can protect each other, how does that sound?"

"I don't have anything to wear." Albus smiled and waved his wand. Minerva looked down herself and instead of seeing her normal green school robes, she was dressed in a crimson dress, tighter than her usual attire, with a square neckline, and long sleeves. At the hems and cuffs there was golden embroidery and Minerva thought with a smile that Albus knew her too well.

"It's beautiful, Albus."

"Will you come with me, dear?" Minerva sighed dramatically.

"If I must!" She grinned. "Yes, Albus, I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Minerva. We better hurry then." Minerva looked at her watch and nodded.

"Just one little thing," she said and reached up to pull down her hair. Once it flowed freely down her back, she quickly braided it and they were on their way.

"However can you braid your hair that quickly, Minerva?" Albus asked in wonder.

"Practise, Albus. I've braided my hair almost every night since I was seventeen. It keeps it from getting too messy."

"Maybe _I_ should try that, hmm?" Albus said. Minerva chuckled at the mental image of Albus with a braid in both his hair and his beard.

"Maybe you should!"

As they arrived at the Ministry banquet, Albus and Minerva walked in, arm in arm. Minerva couldn't help but notice the death glares she got from the female population. _'They probably only came, so that they would have another shot at Albus. Poor man, really,'_ she thought. However, she didn't seem to notice that Albus was getting just as many dirty looks from the male population.

The couples were on the dance floor, enjoying themselves immensely. At the drinks table stood several men, between twenty five and sixty, and none of them could get their eyes off of the beautiful woman with the long black hair, who was sitting at a table, talking and laughing with the famous Albus Dumbledore. They could see that she was so much younger than him, why should he have her then? She deserved someone much younger, why would she want to be with this old man!

One of them finally gathered his courage and went over to the table.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" asked the man, interrupting her conversation with Albus. Minerva looked up.

"Certainly," she answered politely. She stood and he guided her onto the dance floor. A slow tune began playing and the man went to pull her closer, but Minerva stubbornly maintained her distance to the man.

"My name is Edward," he said, "Edward Jones."

"Minerva McGonagall," she answered. She cast a glance at Albus and saw that a few women were already trying their luck with him. Finally one of them got him to dance with her and for a second Albus and Minerva's eyes met, as he cast a desperate glance her way. She smiled at him and returned her focus to her dance partner. He was looking intensely at her and she almost cringed under his gaze.

"So, Minerva, why are you here with that old man, Dumbledore? Surely someone like you can do better?"

"Excuse me!" Minerva was shocked. "I do not think that it is any of your business whom I accompany to a banquet."

"But isn't he far too old for you, dearest?" Edward continued.

"First of all," Minerva hissed angrily, "I'm not your 'dearest', second, not that it's any of your business but Albus Dumbledore is my best friend and no matter his age, he is kind and gentle. So why would I care?"

"So… you're going out with him?"

"No! Albus and I are here as friends, nothing more, nothing less," Minerva said, not realizing it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Yes, really." The song ended and Minerva quickly made her way back to the table with Albus. They both sighed. Then they smiled at each other. Albus rose from his chair.

"May I have this dance, fair lady?" He offered her a hand, with a gallant bow.

"Why yes, you may, dear sir," Minerva answered with a smile. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As they waltzed, they both enjoyed being in the arms of someone they knew and cared about, not some stranger who couldn't care less about who they were inside.

When the song finished they didn't stop dancing. They just kept swaying gently until a man tapped Albus on the shoulder and asked if he could take over. Minerva tore her eyes away from Albus' and looked straight into the dark grey ones of Edward Jones. Without waiting for an answer from Albus or Minerva, Edward grabbed her arm firmly and led her away from the older wizard, out onto the balcony. Minerva frowned and tore her arm away from him.

"Mr Jones! If you wish to dance, you'll wait until you've gotten your reply and you will treat me with decency and respect!" Edward looked at her with mild surprise, quickly replaced by a sneer.

"Decency? Respect? Do you honestly think that _he_ would treat you decently? All _he_ wants is a young woman in his bed for one night! Come off it, he's an old man! He's not good enough for you, darling!" Minerva was furious.

"How dare you? How _dare_ you! How dare you insinuate that about Albus Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore is a fine man! He treats everyone with respect unless they've proven to him that his respect is unmerited! And he treats everyone with decency! Everyone! Even those who don't deserve it! He is the finest professor I've ever met, the finest _man_ I've ever met! You'd do well to emulate him!"

"You're in love with him, aren't you!" Edward spat disgustedly.

"There isn't one person in his employ who doesn't love him, man or woman! And every one of us would follow him to Hell and back!" she insisted. "We only hope that he will choose to stay at Hogwarts, not leave us for something better, even though he deserves it! Albus Dumbledore deserves the best life has to offer! So shut your filthy mouth about him!"

"You are just his little whore, aren't you, Minerva McGonagall!" And then he did something Minerva wasn't prepared for. He slapped her. Hard, right across the face. Minerva fell to the ground, holding her hand to her face. She looked up when she heard footsteps and realized that Albus had kept an eye on them. Now he was running towards Edward with eyes hard and cold as steel. When he reached him he didn't even hesitate before punching him in the guts. Edward, who was not prepared for the strength of the older man, doubled over in pain. He fell to the floor and Albus helped Minerva up and away.

When they got outside Minerva swung her arms around Albus' neck and sobbed into his beard. Albus' arms went around her and he held her tight to him as he whispered soothing words of comfort.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I didn't mean to lose control like this," she said when she finally stopped sobbing.

"Crying is not losing control, my dear. And it's quite understandable. I must thank you for your words of praise though. I wasn't aware that you felt that way about me," he said, referring to her conversation with Edward Jones. Minerva almost blushed.

"I got a little carried away, I think."

"So you don't feel that way about me?" Albus teased, eyes twinkling madly. Minerva laughed softly.

"Of course I do, you old fool. I just never meant to say it out loud."

"Old! I'm wounded to the core, my dear!" His eyes twinkled merrily and contradicted his words. Minerva smiled smugly at him.

"You mean you don't deny being a fool?" Albus laughed.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to Hogwarts that night, Albus escorted Minerva to her rooms before saying good-night and kissing her gently on the cheek. Minerva smiled at him and went inside her rooms. Sighing happily she threw herself in a chair by the fire. Albus was a truly wonderful man. Just the way he had kept an eye on her but not interrupted her when she was with Edward… Her eyes darkened. She still couldn't believe he had had the nerve to speak of Albus and treat herself the way he had. She sighed to herself. Some men just didn't know how to treat a lady. _'But Albus does,'_ she thought with a smile as she got out of her dress and got into bed. Her thoughts of Albus turned into the usual dreams of him and when she woke up the next morning she was smiling.

Exactly on time there was a knock on her door and she went to answer it, knowing who it would be.

"Good morning, Albus," she said and smiled at him. He took her hand and just like any other morning and kissed it softly.

"Good morning, Minerva. Did you sleep well?"

"Excellent!"

"Wonderful, dear. Shall we go to breakfast?"

They went down to breakfast arm in arm, just like every other morning and the students they passed didn't think twice about it. They had all gotten used to seeing them like this. They found it much more curious that Professor Ice Cube McGonagall was actually smiling. Broadly.

The owls came sweeping in, dropping letters and parcels for their owners. Minerva was more than surprised when an owl she didn't recognize landed in front of her. Carefully she took the letter it carried. The owl disappeared without waiting for a reply. Minerva looked after it, then down at the small scroll in her hands. With almost shaking hands, she opened it. She didn't recognize the writing.

_My dearest Minerva,_

_My beautiful Minerva, I cannot get you out of my mind! However shall I go on without you? The time we spent together yesterday was so absolutely incredible, I can't get it out of my mind. I must see you again! Please! You don't have to stay with that old pervert! I love you, my Minerva! _

It went on like that and Minerva was horrified when she looked at the signature.

_Yours forever and for always,_

_Edward Jones xxx_

She fumed with rage when she was finished reading it and she was seriously wondering if he had hurt his head badly when Albus hit him. Albus appeared to have noticed her change of mood and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What is wrong, Minerva?" She turned to him and wordlessly handed him the letter. He quickly read it and when he was done he looked just as angry as she felt. As soon as possible, he left the Great Hall in a rush. Minerva got up and left too; she had classes to teach.

Her mind was on the letter most of the day and even as she made her way to Albus' chambers that night to play chess, she was fuming. Having been her best friend for many years, Albus noticed this immediately and asked her what was wrong, though he had a pretty good idea.

"It's just that bloody letter, Albus. I mean, how dare he!"

"Well, my dear, after what happened at the banquet, I'm a bit surprised myself, but I do not blame him for not wanting to let you slip between his fingers. After all, you are a truly wonderful woman." Minerva looked at him and saw a strange look in his eyes, but when it disappeared a second later, she put it down to her own imagination and wishful thinking.

"Albus, you flatter me."

"I tell the truth. However, I do believe that this Edward Jones may be overstepping his bounds a little bit."  
"A little bit!" Minerva spat. "How can you say that? You saw him, you _heard_ him at the banquet! How dare he! How _dare_ he!"

"You know, my dear," Albus replied with a chuckle, "I'm wondering that too, and I've come to the conclusion that he simply doesn't know about your infamous Scottish temper." Minerva mock glared at him.

"Honestly Albus... I can't believe this man. I'll just ignore him. Now, I didn't come here to rant but to play chess, so shall we?" She gestured towards the small coffee-table where they always played chess. Albus smiled at her and sat down at the chessboard, Minerva joined him a second later.

An hour later she had soundly defeated him and he held his hands up in surrender, while laughing merrily.

"Excellent play, Minerva, simply excellent."

"Thank you, Albus." She stretched and for a second Albus recognized her animagus form in her movements. "I think I better be off to bed, Albus. It's been a long day."

"Of course, my dear. Allow me to escort you to your rooms." They both stood and Minerva smiled at him and nodded. Arm in arm they walked the empty halls of night time Hogwarts, both enjoying the closeness of the other. When they reached her chambers, he kissed the back of her hand and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Albus," Minerva replied. "And sweet dreams."

"I always dream about sweets," he said with a grin. "Sweet dreams to you too, my dear." Minerva chuckled and shook her head at him.

Walking back to his own chambers, he thought about what he had told her. _'Not true. I never dream about sweets. I always dream about her.'_ He sighed and shook his head.

The next morning Albus went to escort her to breakfast, just like always. Minerva opened the door with a smile and he greeted her with a bright 'good morning'. They walked to the Great Hall in comfortable silence and when they reached the High Table, Albus held out her chair for her. Everything was just like any other day. Right up until the owls came sweeping in. Just like the day before, an owl landed on the table before Minerva. She eyed it warily, absolutely sure she knew who it was from. Reluctantly she released the latter from the owl's leg and the owl took off. Minerva noticed that her long-time friend and employer was watching her closely. Unrolling the letter, her hands shook. She sighed as she recognized the handwriting. Whispering she read it out loud to Albus.

"_Minerva, my love, my life,_

_How can I ever begin to describe to you how much I love you? You are the light in my life! I would gladly die for you, I love you so much! You don't have to stay enslaved by that disgusting old pervert, Dumbledore…_" She looked at Albus, aghast.

"Minerva, I apologise, I never meant to keep you enslaved. You are free to leave the school if you wish, I understand you," he said seriously. Minerva gaped at him.

"But Albus, you don't… this guy is crazy… you'd never… he believes that we're together… Albus don't believe – you were joking weren't you?" she asked when she saw his eyes twinkle merrily and his whole body shook from trying not to laugh.

"Yes," he said, his voice tight from trying not to laugh. Finally he gave up and laughed heartily. Minerva glared at him for a second, then she joined in him with a soft laugh. After a while they both calmed down and Minerva read the rest of the letter out loud to Albus. When she finished, she was aghast.

"Albus, this man is crazy. We hardly spent twenty minutes together and he claims that he loves me more than life itself? That's not possible! And this – this gentleman, he should realize that after what happened, I have no wish to see or hear from him again. Honestly, the way he spoke about you…"

"Ah, yes, my dear. Perhaps that is why he believes that we have an understanding." Minerva shook her head gently at his old fashioned way of saying that Edward Jones thought they were involved.

"Oh, but Albus, I told him that we're not in a relationship!"

"I see. However, he still seems to be under the impression that there's more between us than friendship." Albus looked intently at her and Minerva sighed.

When Minerva stepped into her classroom she stopped abruptly. There on the desk, sat a large crystal vase filled with more roses than she could count. Blood red roses. Reluctantly she went over to her desk and found a card among the roses. Never had she seen a more sickly sweet card; it was red and silver and it read 'eternal love' on the front in shimmering flourishing letters. Sighing, Minerva opened it and frowned at the handwriting, which she by now had come to detest. It said almost the same as the two previous letters had; that Edward adored her to no end and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, that he'd make sure that 'that old pervert Dumbledore' wouldn't get in their way. Minerva sighed deeply, her eyebrows knitted closely together in a frown. She then shook her head and tried to remove the vase… only to find that it was far too heavy for her to lift. Sighing, she sat down to prepare for her students' reactions to seeing a bouquet of roses – the flower of love – on their stern strict Professor McGonagall's desk. And sure enough, as soon as the first few students were in the door, they stared at the vase. Minerva sighed and prepared for a long day.

That afternoon Minerva sat in her office, marking her Ravenclaw fifth year essays. When she heard a gentle knock on her door, she smiled to herself. Albus had a habit of coming to visit her in the afternoon and she always enjoyed his company. Looking up with a bright smile, she called for him to come in. Her smile, however, faltered when it wasn't Albus who stepped in the door. In a flash she was out of her chair and had her wand in her hand.

"What do you want, Mr Jones?" she hissed through clenched jaws. Edward Jones smiled at her.

"Hello, my fair Minerva. I am merely here to ask you to accompany me to dinner tonight?" Minerva's eyes narrowed. The nerve of that man!

"And why, pray tell, are you under the impression that I'd wish to have dinner with you?" she asked coldly. Edward's smile fell slightly and he looked a bit unsure of himself.

"I just thought that… I mean, we had such a lovely time at the ministry banquet and…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"A lovely time?" Minerva repeated in disbelief. "A lovely time! You insulted my best friend, manhandled me and Albus punched you! What could possibly be lovely about that!" But Edward didn't answer her questions.

"And you must have understood from my letters that I adore you, my goddess!"

"I am not your goddess! I am not your dearest! I am not your fair Minerva! I'm not your anything!" Minerva hissed. "I do not wish to have anything to do with you!" Edward's expression changed from dazed adoration to a mixture between shock and red-hot anger.

"How dare you refuse me, Minerva McGonagall! After all I've done for you!"

"Done for me!" Minerva began to raise her voice too. "What have you done for me, except insulting my best friend and slapping me!"

"I love you! I sent you letters and roses! Do you have any idea how expensive those roses were!" The infamous McGonagall temper flared and she screamed at him, "You can have your bloody roses back! I never wanted them! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" But Edward backed her up against a wall and pushed himself against her.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Darling'! You'll just do as you're told! You'll stay away from that disgusting old man, Albus Dumbledore! Do you understand me!" He had Minerva's right hand in a firm grip so that she couldn't use her wand against him and he was far too strong for her. Minerva tried to keep her mind clear and focus on the task at hand; getting Edward Jones off of her. But her Auror training didn't help her much in this case, her robes were too heavy, her position was awful and he had a strong hold on her wand hand. Minerva was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of Edward's lips pressing hard against her own. She let out a muffled scream and tore her face to the side, thus breaking the kiss. But he just began kissing her jaw and neck. Minerva was getting scared. She had no idea what to do. She had fought followers of Grindelwald who were almost twice her size without a batting an eyelash, she had done the craziest stunts on a broomstick, she was brave, she was bold, she was a Gryffindor. But at this very moment she was a woman who was being assaulted by a man. She struggled, she wriggled, she tried to get away but Edward just tightened his grip on her, never letting his lips leave her skin. When he was no longer satisfied with the amount of bare skin available (which wasn't much), he ripped off her outer robes and unbuttoned the black dress she wore beneath, never letting go long enough for Minerva to get away. She was really beginning to panic now. As he unbuttoned another button, finally revealing her bright purple bra, Minerva closed her eyes in fright. Her arms worked to free themselves but to no avail. She was trapped and there was absolutely nothing to do about it. Tears of rage and powerlessness pushed their way to her eyes but she bit them back, determined not to give Edward the satisfactory of seeing her cry.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A roar of rage sounded from the doorway and bounced off on the walls, causing Edward to let go of Minerva in shock. Minerva slid to the floor; never had she felt weaker or more powerless.

Albus had gone to visit Minerva like he sometimes did but the sight that greeted him was not one he was happy to see. He had felt a surge of rage sweep inside him; no one was allowed to hurt his Minerva. As Edward let go of Minerva and turned to Albus in shock, Albus was satisfied to see that this rogue had found out exactly _how_ mad Albus Dumbledore could get. His eyes were cold and hard and they were enough to make any man run home with their tail between their legs. In two strides, Albus was at Edward and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off of the ground, pushing him to the wall.

"Never," Albus said in a dead-threateningly low voice, "Never come back. If I ever see you here again, I swear that you'll regret the day you were born. And if I hear that you have in any way contacted Minerva again, same thing counts. Do you understand me?" Edward nodded quickly, looking exceedingly frightened. Albus let go of him and he fell into a heap on the floor. The Headmaster threw him a disgusted glare before turning his attention to his Deputy, who was lying at the floor, trembling. He was almost at her side when his instincts told him to turn around. And as he whirled around, he saw Edward Jones jumping at him. Albus turned slightly and gave the other man a little push, so that he fell to the ground beside Albus. Edward got up again and attacked Albus, but Albus was ready and even though the younger man managed to give him a black eye and, Albus was quite sure, break his nose, he was quickly sent back to the floor. This time Albus' temper took over and the older man grabbed Edward's head and banged it into the stone floor, surely causing a concussion. After doing it twice, the man was unconscious but Albus continued until Minerva, who had gotten off of the floor, swung her arms around his waist and pulled him off of the floor.

"Don't kill him, Albus! It isn't worth it! Don't kill him!" She felt him freeze. He just sat there, then he put his head in his hands and hid his face.

"Oh, Merlin, Minerva, I almost lost it. I hated him for what he did to you and wanted to kill him for it. The Monster in me got out and I never wanted you to see the Monster. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." Minerva just embraced him and together they cried.

After a while they both got up and Minerva buttoned her dress again. She couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek and she looked down, trying to hide it. But soon she felt a cool hand on her chin and encouraged by Albus, she looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"What is on your mind, my dear?"

"I… He… oh, Albus, I was so scared. I've never been more scared in my life. I couldn't get him off of me and he was assaulting me and I was so scared of what was going to happen next. I swear, Albus, if you hadn't come in, he would have… he would have… have…" She burst into tears again. Albus held her in a tight embrace and let her sob into his beard, knowing exactly what she meant. The mere thought of it scared him. How could anyone do such a thing to this beautiful, amazing woman? How could anyone wish to do her harm? As Minerva's sobs quieted, Albus gently lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the office. As they left the office, they met Minerva's long-time friend, Poppy Pomfrey, who gave them a strange look. Albus quietly asked hr to take care of the man in Minerva's office and she obeyed without question, though the look in her eyes promised that there would be plenty questions later.

Albus carried Minerva through the castle, past her chambers and to his own, not caring about the students who turned to stare after them. The children would have to wait. Minerva hadn't looked up once during the walk to Albus' chambers but when they entered his bedroom she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. He gently laid her on his bad and found one of his own night shirts, which he gave her and went outside so she could change. When he was outside, he finally remembered why his nose felt so numb and he pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell. When Minerva called, he went back inside, almost surprised that she had changed into nightwear without complaining. But one thing really bothered him. It didn't seem like Minerva was willing to meet his eyes as she sat there on his bed, wearing his far too big night shirt.

"Minerva?" he asked gently. Finally she looked at him and his heart nearly broke at the look in her deep green eyes. He stepped up to her and pulled his blanket over her, thinking that she looked like a little lost girl. He tucked her in and rose to leave without pressing a tender kiss to her cheek like he wanted to. But when his hand was on the handle and the door was open, he heard her speak.

"Albus…" He turned around to face her. "Would you… I mean… please… please stay, Albus. P-please." Her voice was so weak and it scared Albus. Slowly he closed the door again and went to the bed where he sat down on the edge. He reached out his hand to stroke her hair and was slightly taken aback when she flinched a little. He let the hand fall to his side again with a pained expression.

"I'd love to stay, Minerva, but I don't think you are quite ready to handle it," he said, his voice strained.

"N-no, Albus, please. Please don't go! I need you!" Minerva begged him. Her eyes were pleading him to stay as well as her voice and he couldn't leave. Trying again, he reached out and this time Minerva leaned into his tender touch.

"Lie down beside me," she whispered, her eyes brimmed with tears, as his long fingers caressed her hair, which had come out of its bun.

"Minerva, are you sure you want a man that close to you right now? Shouldn't I rather get a hold of Poppy? Or Rolanda?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Minerva smiled a small sad smile.

"I trust you more than anyone, Albus. If I need anyone here with me, it's you."

Albus slowly took off his outer robes and lay down beside Minerva, on top of the blanket. She shook her head at him and indicated for him to slip under the covers. He hesitated for a moment, then he complied. When he was under the covers, Minerva closed her eyes and a few moments later she was fast asleep. But sleep didn't find Albus. He couldn't help but think about what could have happened to Minerva, had he not interrupted when he had. _'I'm so grateful I didn't stay in my office to write letters to Cornelius and chose to visit Minerva instead… If he had raped her, I would have killed him,'_ he thought. _'I can't quite believe it… she saw the Monster in me and yet she's not afraid of being this close to me…'_ He felt Minerva slide closer to him, seeking warmth. He was happy to wrap an arm around her to warm her and when she snuggled closer to him he couldn't quite fight off the happy smile that spread on his face.

Albus woke up a while later because Minerva was struggling to get away from him. She was forcibly pushing him away, murmuring, "Get off me, get _off_ me!" Her cheeks shimmered with tears in the dimly lit room and Albus was certain he knew what she was dreaming about. Or rather, having a nightmare about. Minerva scrambled away from him, completely entangled in the sheets. Her eyes were open but the look in them betrayed the appearance of being awake. Minerva moved further and further away from Albus, only resulting in falling off of the bed. Albus quickly jumped out of bed and leapt to the other side to make sure she was okay. It seemed that she was finally awake and not quite sure how she had ended up on the floor or why she was entangled in bed sheets that smelled like Albus.

"Minerva, are you okay?" At the sound of his voice, Minerva looked up and her dream came back to her. Once again she began to cry bitterly and Albus knelt on the floor, putting his arms around her.

"That's it, love, just let it out. I'm here… Everything is going to be okay…" Albus continued to whisper soothing nothings into her ears and finally she calmed down.

"T-thank you, Albus. For everything. For always being here for me and for taking care of me when I was a student and when I came back to teach. For all these years of friendship, they mean so much to me, Albus, you know that right? You know that you mean the world to me, right?" She looked as though she was terrified of the mere thought that he didn't know how much she cared about him. He gently smiled at her.

"Yes, of course I know, my dear. And the feelings are mutual." She embraced him tighter before standing up and going into the living room. Albus followed her and was surprised to see a tray with food and drinks for two. On the tray there also was a note. Minerva picked it up and read it out loud, "_Dear Headmaster and Minerva,_

_You didn't show up at dinner so I took the liberty_

_to check up on you and I had the House Elves send_

_your dinner up here on a tray. I have taken care of _

_Mr Jones (he informed me of his name when he came_

_to) and he will need to stay here in the Hospital Wing _

_for a few days before we can send him away._

_Regards,_

_Poppy Pomfrey_"

Minerva looked at Albus with raised eyebrows. Albus wasn't sure if he was angry or worried or what, but he didn't want Edward Jones in the castle for longer than was absolutely necessary. He gently shook his head.

"Are you hungry, Minerva?" he asked, not answering her unspoken question. Minerva sighed lightly and nodded. Together they sat down and ate their dinner in silence.

When they finished, the tray disappeared with a soft _plop_!

Albus rose and offered a hand to Minerva, to help her up. She stood and smiled at him, trying to stifle a yawn. Albus chuckled.

"Perhaps it is time for us to retire for the night," he said, looking at the large grandfather clock in the corner. Minerva nodded. She had never felt more exhausted. Together they made their way to the bed room and Albus tucked Minerva in.

"I'll be in the guest bed room tonight," he said quietly. Minerva's had shot up in alarm.

"No, Albus! I… I don't…. please don't go, Albus!" Albus searched her eyes for the truth and then nodded.

"If you are sure, my dear."

"I am, Albus! I…" She looked down. "I don't want to be alone." Albus couldn't help the surge of rage welling up inside him. How could that man have done this to her? What would have happened if he had actually been able to go through with what he wanted? He would have ruined her completely. Slowly he got into bed beside her and not long after they were both fast asleep.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

In her sleep, Minerva moved closer to Albus' body. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. That's how Albus woke up the next morning; with the woman of his dreams in his arms. He smiled tenderly and pressed a gently kiss to her shoulder, before he realized that she was actually real, not just another dream. Then he remembered why Minerva was there and his eyes darkened. Quickly but quietly he slipped out from between the covers and left the bed without waking up Minerva. He went into his living room and stood staring out the large windows, where the first gentle daylight was streaming in. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear Minerva step into the room. For a second she just stood there, then she went over to him and put her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. Albus smiled gently.

"Good morning, my dear," he all but whispered.

"Good morning, Albus," she yawned. She could feel it rumble through Albus' chest as he chuckled.

"Go back to bed, Minerva. It's only six a.m. and you need your sleep." He was surprised when his friend just nodded and padded back into the bedroom. _'She must be exhausted,'_ he thought. He shook his head and determinedly found a piece of parchment and a quill. Quickly he scribbled a note for her to find when she woke up again and with a quick swish of his wand, his dressing gown had been transfigured into a pair of golden and red robes. Quickly he combed through his hair and beard with his fingers and left the rooms. He walked briskly down the deserted halls of the place he called home. He was a man with a purpose, a goal. In no time he had reached the Hospital Wing and he wasn't the least bit surprised to see the medi-witch already up. As he entered her office, she looked up.

"Headmaster!" She sounded surprised. "Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Poppy," he acknowledged with a nod. "You can tell me if Mr Jones is ready to be discharged?" His eyes were hard and cold and Poppy shivered involuntarily.

"Well, he does seem to be okay. I've healed his cuts and bruises but he seemed in shock, which was why I kept him here…" She hesitated. "Headmaster… Albus… What happened?" She looked straight into his eyes, asking this question and she noticed how his bright blue eyes first turned even colder, then softened as he asked if he could sit down. Poppy indicated one of the chairs in front of her desk and waited as Albus gathered his thoughts.

"Well, as you know I was invited to a Ministry banquet a few days ago. I asked Minerva to come with me that night. I honestly didn't want to face it alone and I thought Minerva would enjoy a bit of fun. She joined me and we had a lovely time, talking when a young man, Mr Jones, came up to us and asked Minerva to dance…" Albus told Poppy the whole story without stopping. When he told her about the letter and the flowers Poppy couldn't help but burst out that she had thought that the flowers had been from him. Albus' voice lowered to a deep growl when he recalled the scene he had walked in on and how he had fought Edward Jones.

"And that, Madam Pomfrey, is why you have Mr Jones occupying one of your beds." Poppy sat like petrified with her hand clamped to her mouth and an almost frightened look in her eyes.

"Oh Merlin… Albus…" Albus looked at his hands.

"If only I hadn't asked her to come to that stupid banquet… none of this would have happened…" Poppy couldn't believe that he actually felt guilty about it and her voice became stern and not un-Minerva-like as she told him not to blame himself.

"Guilt won't lead to anything, Albus Dumbledore. What happened, happened, you can't change that. Just be happy that you were there both times. I don't know what Minerva would do without you."

"She'd survive, I'm sure," he said with a small half smile. But Poppy looked straight into his eyes as she answered, "I wouldn't be so sure. Minerva needs you, just like you need her. She needs your friendship. She needs to know that there's someone who will never betray her, to whom she can tell everything."

"But Poppy, that person is you." Albus looked utterly confused. Poppy chuckled.

"No, Albus, I haven't been that person for years. I don't mind though because Minerva and I are still very good friends. And as long as you are the person who occupies that special place in her heart, I'm okay with it." Poppy had to laugh at Albus' surprised expression and watery eyes. "Now get out of here so I can throw a certain patient out on his butt!" she laughed. But just as his hand was on the door knob, Poppy spoke again, "Minerva cares deeply for you, Albus." Albus turned around and looked at her with a peculiar expression.

"I care deeply for Minerva as well, Poppy." And with those words, he left. Poppy shook her head slowly at her friend. She couldn't believe they still hadn't gotten together; after all, it was so obvious to everybody else that they were in love with each other. _'But,'_ she thought. _'Thinking about that will have to wait… I have a patient to kick out!'_ She chuckled to herself.

Albus walked back to his rooms slowly as he thought about what Poppy had said. Thinking about it, he realized that she had only told him what he already knew. He _knew_ how much his friendship meant to her, he _knew_ that he was her confidante. He _knew_ and he had known for quite a while without realizing it. And he knew that he felt the same way about her... and more.

When he entered his living room again, he saw Minerva sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a book. She looked up when she heard him enter and her eyes were alarmed. They softened, though, when she realized that it was just him but her initial reaction had only made his contempt for Edward Jones bigger.

"Hello, Albus," she said softly. "Where have you been?"

"Just in the Hospital Wing, my dear. Making sure that a certain patient will soon be gone from this castle." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Minerva," he answered.

A little while later they walked down to breakfast together, arm in arm as always. But as they entered the Great Hall, Minerva's eyes flickered nervously and her grip on Albus' arm tightened. Albus took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, his insides burning with red-hot anger. Minerva relaxed and her eyes fixed on her seat at the head table.

As they ate their breakfast, Minerva and Albus spoke with each other, just like always but Minerva's head snapped up when she heard the owls come flying in. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly. Albus noticed this and put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, love, he's not going to bother you again," he whispered softly, the endearment slipping out before he could stop it. Fortunately Minerva didn't seem to have noticed it and she visibly relaxed again.

Minerva made her way to class after breakfast alone. When she entered her class room everything was normal and she relaxed, sure that everything would be okay. And she was right. Her classes went perfectly fine with only a minimum of accidents.

When her last class before dinner left, Minerva smiled as she brought out a stack of essays to mark. However, after a little while she looked up startled as an owl flew through her window. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was carrying a parcel. It landed on her desk and let her untie the parcel before it took off again and left Minerva alone with her thoughts. She could see a letter, but she couldn't see the writing on it and she wasn't too keen on unrolling it to find out who had written it. Finally she reached for the rolled up piece of parchment and with shaking hands she unrolled it, only to let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was from Albus. Quickly she read it, casting the parcel a sideways glance.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I took the liberty to buy these for you and I sincerely hope you'll enjoy them. They reminded me of you and your pride in your ancestors. _

_Yours,_

_Albus_

Minerva looked curiously at the parcel and unwrapped it. She laughed softly to herself as she saw a small tin in her family's tartan colours. She opened the lid and her smile broadened. It was filled with her favourite biscuits, Ginger Newts. She picked one and took a bite. As she slowly chewed it, she saw another piece of parchment lying among the biscuits. Carefully she lifted it out of the tin and unfolded it.

_Minerva, my dear,_

_These are for you to enjoy, a small gift from me. I hope you know how much you mean to me, my dearest. Your friendship has been what kept me going through so many bad and dark times. I've drawn so much strength from you for so many years. Thank you for staying by my side for so many years and for allowing me to stay by yours. _

_Yours,_

_Albus_

By then end of the note, Minerva was in tears. She had never known how much she meant to him. Sure, he meant exactly the same to her but she had no idea that he felt that way. There was only one feeling she wished he would also feel for her… She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. But the tears continued to run down her cheeks and for some reason she didn't brush them away.

In the Great Hall, dinner was almost finished and the Deputy Headmistress had yet to arrive. Albus was beside himself with worry for her and as soon as he could, he got up and walked out of the Great Hall quickly. He was at Minerva's class room in a flash and entered it, only to find Minerva sitting in her chair at her desk, face in hands and the tin of Ginger Newts he had bought her standing right next to her. Her shoulders shook slightly, though she made no sound. Albus moved to stand behind her and put a hand on her shoulder as he crouched down beside her.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" he asked, his voice thick with worry. Minerva looked up and when he saw her tear streaked face, he pulled her into an embrace.

"What is the matter, Minerva?" Albus whispered. Minerva mumbled something into his chest.

"What was that, dear?"

"It was just that… that note…" Minerva whispered. Albus closed his eyes briefly, wondering if he had gone too far.

"I am so sorry, my love, I never meant to upset you, I just wanted you to know how much you men to me and…" He stopped when he saw the look in Minerva's eyes. "What?"

"Nothing… never mind, I must be hearing things…" Minerva shook her head gently. Albus reached up and dried away her tears with his thumb.

"What did you think I said, Minerva?" he asked tenderly.

"Nothing, Albus, really," Minerva insisted weakly.

"Please tell me, Minerva… it must be important to bring on that look of disbelieving hope onto your beautiful face." Minerva looked down but Albus lifted her chin with two fingers, making her look into his eyes.

"What did you think I said?" Albus' voice was quiet and Minerva lowered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the look of disappointment and shock when she told him.

"Love," she whispered to the floor. "I thought you called me 'my love'." Albus was shocked, but certainly not disappointed.

"Please look at me, Minerva," he whispered. Slowly, oh so slowly, Minerva's eyes averted from the floor, up his chest, to his mouth, his nose and finally to those bright blue eyes that she loved so much.

"I did call you 'my love', Minerva." The tenderness in his voice was unmistakable and Minerva's jaw dropped slightly. Albus' hands caressed her cheeks softly and his eyes twinkled with a whole new brilliance. Slowly he leaned down, inching their faces closer and closer together. For a short moment they shared the same breath and he changed his course and kissed her softly on the cheek. Minerva let out a frustrated sigh. She pulled his face down to her lips with a mutter that sounded suspiciously like, "you and your gentlemanly ways".

THE END


End file.
